


Obliviously in love

by mitsui_tsuru



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, complicated lan xi chen, cute lan zhan, doting wei wu xian, he really remind lan zhan of his mother isnt he, oblivious wei wu xian, other pairing maybe?, still forceful lan wang ji, younger lan wang ji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsui_tsuru/pseuds/mitsui_tsuru
Summary: Wei Wu Xian suddenly find himself a self declaring young husband.Such a cute husband by the name of Lan Zan, who wouldn't let this little play continue.Or is it really just a game for the other party?





	Obliviously in love

**Author's Note:**

> the age different is not that much. Maximum of 4-5 years :)
> 
> Younger LWJ and Oblivious WWX.
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post about younger Lan Wang Ji, but its not that LWJ turned into a kid, rather what if LWJ is in fact younger than WWX. Everything is at peace this time around so its just a fluffy content along the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first most important rule in Cloud Recesses is that running is prohibited inside the Cloud Recesses.
> 
> aka younger LWJ is more upfront LWJ

Within the high wall of the Cloud Recesses, among the shadow casts by the pale glow of the moonlight, there is a movement contrasting the calmness of the surrounding night. A young man by the name of Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei Wu Xian, chuckles as he climb up the wall with two bottles of Emperor smile wine in his hand. 

"What a treat, this wine is one of the best wine that I ever taste" he couldn't contain the giddiness in his voice as he juggles the two bottles and hoists himself up the wall. He had just arrived at the Cloud Recesses but the rows and rows of the clan rules has dampened his mood. Luckily during his visit to the nearby Cai Yi town (fully aware of the rules he just break) he was able to find some other things that might makes his stay in this boring place at least bearable. 

Wei Wu Xian sit softly on the outer side of the Cloud Recesses walls. He took one last sips from one of the jar and then tied it back all the while humming a merry tune to himself. With practiced ease on carrying bottle of wine he then turned his body around. His legs swing together to the inside of the wall. However before even one of his leg can touch the inner side of the wall a voice startle Wei Wu Xian in between his turning. 

"Midnight strolling is forbidden inside Cloud Recesses". 

That was the words said by a rather young kid standing on the ground, just in the front of the wall where Wei Wu Xian is currently sitting. Wei Wu Xian turns his eyes toward the source of the sound and he feels slightly relieved that it was not the more senior disciple of the clan who had found him, but rather a younger disciple. Nevertheless what a disciple he was. Wei Wu Xian firstly notices the clean and perfect posture of the kid staring at him now. And then the surprisingly beautiful looks that he has, he is sure to become a lady killer in his adulthood for his current appearance should be able to melt even the strongest of heart. It is only his expression that is too stoic and stiff that is so unbecoming of a kid around his age. 

Wei Wu Xian turns so that now his whole body is facing the kid still. He keep his expression as natural as he can and give the kid one of his biggest and friendliest smiles. All they while, he very carefully hides the wine bottles behind his body. He might have been a reckless and unruly man but he wont be showing something that might corrupt a child. Thought what he do now can be counted as one already, being an invited disciple who breaks other clan rules. 

"Ahh.. I am sorry, umm young master? I don't know that we are forbidden to stroll around at night. I am simply unable to sleep. I was hoping that looking at the moon will help me. I will be back to my room now" Wei Wu Xian smiles brightly. 

He tries to appear innocent as he persuade the kid who just look back at him with the same stoic expression. Wei Wu Xian was running his mind trying to find a way out of this rather awkward situation. Luckily he only got caught by a rather young disciple. But this disciple, just like any other Lan disciples must be the same stuck up disciples who only know how to follow rules. If he went and reported Wei Wu Xian to a more senior disciple or to his teacher, Wei Wu Xian will be in a bigger problem. Truthfully is not that he has never been in a problem before, he don't really care to be honest. But the prospect of hearing Jiang Cheng lecture about his behavior when they just arrive on another cultivation sect and more, the prospect of not being able to taste the Emperor smile again after he just find such a delicacy would destroy him in literal way. 

He have to think of a way to make the kid cooperate and keep this encounter their shared secrets. Maybe he could offer something in exchange? God knows how the disciples here survived such a bland food when even the nearest town can offer ten times better taste with just some additional simple spices. And kids supposes to like sweets things right? Wei Wu Xian is not. But other kids should be like that. Unfortunately for Wei Wu Xian thought, the only thing he can offers now is his wine. And what a disaster it was if he actually do so. Wei Wu Xian is reckless, but not so reckless that he will offer a wine to a kid, that will just bring him more problems than he can handle. That aside, the more Wei Wu Xian looks at the stiff and stoic kid looking accusatory at him, the more Wei Wu Xian feels that he wont get away from his encounter with the kid easily. 

"What do you hide behind your back?" Ah, as expected, that this kid will not easily trust Wei Wu Xian explanation. And he also have found out that he is hiding something in his back. 

"My back, is there anything behind my back?" Wei Wu Xian laughs merrily, trying to appear oblivious to the kid question. 

The kid scowls in annoyance at the way Wei Wu Xian regard him. If a dagger can fly from his eyes, a thousand of it would have suddenly rained at Wei Wu Xian direction. Again, Wei Wu Xian think of how unfortunate that such a pretty face is only making a scowl or stiff expression. If it have been a smile, Wei Wu Xian might, might being the operative word here, feel his heart beat faster just like a young maiden would in front of their first love. 

As Wei Wu Xian was deep in his thought, in one swift moment the little kid jumped elegantly to the wall. He is now standing just on the left side of the sitting Wei Wu Xian. Wei Wu Xian can now see him more clearly and if his statement before was anywhere untrue, it might have been because the kid up close is even more beautiful than before. With the moonlight casting a soft glow, it enhance on his jade like figure even more. The little kid slowly shift his eyes and then it narrows at the jars of wine which Wei Wu Xian quickly shoves behind his sleeves. 

"Oh young master mean this? Ah, this is just a bottle of water. Would be helpful when one is thirsty right?"

Wei Wu Xian answers easily. His hand shoves the two bottle outside of the kid point of view. It was rather obvious what the 'bottles of water' actually are now. But he decided to play the charade longer. Much less to see the scowls deeper on the kid face. He actually has a rather interestingly cute angry face and if the easiest emotion that he can elicit from the beautiful kid is anger, who is Wei Wu Xian if he is not tempted to do just that. Longer that he look at the cute annoyed expression of the kid, the more he want to coo. Bonus if that can anger the kid more, Wei Wu Xian almost giggles in delight.

"... Alcohol is forbidden in Cloud Recesses" 

Wei Wu Xian, "Oh? But I just said that this is just bottles of water aren't I? " We Wu Xian started. The kid narrowed his eyes, he appears to want to rebuke. "If alcohol is forbidden in Cloud Recesses, then why young master here be able to correctly guess that the bottles is indeed an alcohol?" 

Wei Wu Xian watches between his smile as the kid expression turned from startled. His mouth opened and closed but then it sets in a thin firm line (and its there hesitation, no, embarrassment in it?). And then as if the previous anger returns with an interest he began to charges forward to Wei Wu Xian direction. His hand move to take the bottle of jar beside Wei Wu Xian body but Wei Wu Xian is faster. He quickly jump backward while pulling the tie of the jars effectively taking it away from the kid reach. 

"Or is it maybe the young master also wanted to have a taste? This Emperor Smile, I can give you one"

"No!" The kid changes his aim to Wei Wu Xian now. Nimble fingers trying to grab the hand that was holding the jars of wine. 

Wei Wu Xian laughs while avoiding each and every wandering hands trying to capture him. The kid is fast, but he is still inexperienced, all of his aims can be easily read through a trained disciple eyes like Wei Wu Xian's. The more this chasing game continue, the more the kid composure breaks and his attacks become less calculated, more aggressive than the elegant way he carries previously.

"It's okay, I'm also already drinking at your age. I don't mind sharing them with you, we could even exchange cups together" Wei Wu Xian does not even think what nonsense that come to his mouth. He is more interested in watching the myriad of expressions that flashes before the kid face. 

"Shameless!" 

The attacks continue even more fierce than before, the kid's movement become more rougher. Wei Wu Xian almost got caught by an inch of a hair but he manage to jump away before the hand can catch the end of his hair. The jars of wine swaying in Wei Wu Xian hold as he steadied himself. Wei Wu Xian attentions got distracted in making sure that his precious cargo does not spill away.

Using the opportunity where Wei Wu Xian is distracted, the kid charges forward. His movement clear as his hand reaches to seize Wei Wu Xian hand that is holding the jar. Seeing the attack Wei Wu Xian instinctively draws away his hand. But the combined movement of his hand and the kid hand trying to grab him resulted in the kid hand grabbing the jars of wine rather harshly. The bottles slips away from Wei Wu Xian hand and then it falls down, shattering as it make contact with the hard ground. The precious content also went un-salvageable. 

All motions stopped as both of them watch the jars of wine crashes to the ground. Now that the offending goods was destroyed, the kid regain his composure and fixed his posture back to his calm and expressionless self. Wei Wu Xian is still looking at what was remain of the two precious bottle of wine that he just took a small sip on it. He could not help but sigh.

"Ah, now what should I do, the young masters inside were waiting for this wine. A servant like me who is just delivering the drinks. What should I explain to them?" Wei Wu Xian frowns as he mutters in dejected sound. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the startled expression of the young disciple. He, dares Wei Wu Xian says, looks worried. Ah, Wei Wu Xian thought, how kind this young master of Lan sect is. He is just half lying when he says that. Sure there is several young masters who would be grateful for the wine that he smuggled in. But Wei Wu Xian was not under any command, dare anyone to command him for they will surely received something painful back. 

"..."

Wei Wu Xian, "Aiya, I was just kidding when I said that. Really, thought it's true that I am just a servant. No one order me to do anything. "

"You!"

"pfft" Wei Wu Xian laughs before he cooed. "aww, you are actually a really good kid aren't you? And its really is fun to tease you" He thoroughly enjoys the changes in emotions that he bring to the young disciple. But now that the wine is wasted there is nothing more that Wei Wu Xian wanted to do. He also started to feel sleepy now. That also maybe because it is nearing his usual sleeping time. Wei Wu Xian let out a big yawn and stretches his body.

"Anyway, I think its time for me to sleep. Aren't its too late for you to be awake now? Can't sleep if no one tucked you in?" Wei Wu Xian teases the kid again. This time his expression changes into an un-amused one. Does he maybe does not like to be treated like a kid? Wei Wu Xian found another point to tease the kid.

"So you really couldn't sleep because no one tucked you in huh?" Wei Wu Xian continue, watching as a scowl appears again in the kid face. "I can do it for you, I will even give you a good night kiss"

He added with a wink.

"Ridiculous!" The young disciple starts to march his way toward Wei Wu Xian again. But now that he really feels tired, Wei Wu Xian changes his tactic. He stand still to look as if he has given an opening for the other party will be able to catch him before at the last second he effortlessly evaded the attack and even manage to seize the kid hand in return. 

Shocked at the turn of event, Wei Wu Xian easily pulled the kid making him losses his balance. The kid stumbled toward Wei Wu Xian and instinctively closes his eyes for any retaliation that the man might give him. 

But what he feel actually shocked him to the point that he opened his eyes wide. A pair of soft lips touches his forehead, right above the headband that he wore. With a soft whisper of "Good Night", Wei Wu Xian has literally give him a good night kiss. 

Releasing the kid hand, Wei Wu Xian jumped further away this time not wanting to continue their chasing game. A small satisfied smile adorning his face. He watches the young kid startled expression as he bring his hand to touch his forehead. Wei Wu Xian actually chuckles seeing the bewilderment in the kid face. 

"That's the good night kiss that I promised you, now how about we go to sleep?" Wei Wu Xian began. But then he suddenly remember something. "My name is Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei Wu Xian. Can I know what is this young master Lan name? Now that we are this close at least can know that" Wei Wu Xian spoke again, but with a softer tone. Almost as if they had just greet each other in a proper meeting instead of after a fight in the middle of a night. 

"...." 

"Not answering? Come on, you can even call me Wei Ying if you let me know your name. I don't mind" 

"...." 

"Is that a no? You wound me young master" Seeing the young kid schooled his expression again, Wei Wu Xian feel his heart settle. That's enough teasing for today. 

"Well then, I hope you have a sweet~ dream young master!" As he says that, Wei Wu Xian turns and jumps away from the scene. He run for some time and then after making sure that he is not being followed he quickly make his way back to the quest disciples room. 

As Wei Wu Xian tucked himself in, he could not help but to smile as he recall his interesting encounter with the kid. And just before he finally fall asleep, a thought of wanting the kid to have a very sweet dream, maybe one with little bunnies hoping around in it crosses his mind. 

\----

"Wait, so you actually met with the second young master of the Lan sect... at midnight.. while sneaking in wine??" Nie Hua Shiang went paler as he speak in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Ow! Jiang Cheng what was that?!"

The said young man in purple robe replied back in annoyed tone "Don't say things like that carelessly, we barely arrived and you have already making trouble!" Jiang Cheng scolded.

"Well, what else can I say? Wei Ying argued back. "But the kid is really good for his age, no wonder huh?" he chatter mindlessly. Jiang Cheng can only sighed "Don't make any more problem Wei Wu Xian"

"It's weird though, I heard that he is in currently in seclusion. Ah!" Nie Hua Shang who was wondering out loud halts his walk suddenly as he see something in front of them.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wu Xian who notices Nie Hua Shang shocked expression followed his line of sight towards an exceptionally beautiful person that is standing with a gentle smile on his face. Beside him is also a beautiful young disciple but with a rather expressionless face. Wei Wu Xian widen his eyes with recognition. A grinning smile in his face as he brazenly approaches the two standing figure. The taller one give a small smile in his direction after bowing to Jiang Cheng and Nie Hua Shang. Jiang Cheng to busy with the courtesy bow to stop Wei Wu Xian from sauntering over.

"So your name is Lan Zhan!" is the first thing that come from Wei Wu Xian mouth when he reaches the both of them. 

Lan Xi Chen who realized that Lan Zhan has been staring at Wei Wu Xian even before the man becomes aware of the both of them is looking at Lan Zhan who continue to stares at the person who is now chattering and teases his brother whether he had a good sleep yesterday. His brother is not someone who appreciate chattering and loud noises, especially inside the Cloud Recesses so he takes an interest of the way his brother interact with the visiting disciple. At last the young kid berated the older disciple for breaking the rule of no noise in the Cloud Recesses and instead of taking offense the other person just wave it off with a cheeky grin. 

"Um, greetings" Lan Xi Chen finally speak after some time "This will be our first time meeting I believe. It seems that my brother Wang Ji has been in your care" He smile gently as he give a small bow to Wei Wu Xian. Quickly saluting Wei Wu Xian greet him back. 

"Greetings young master Lan, I am Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei Wu Xian from Yunmeng Jiang Sect, uhh, It is me who was the one in your brother pfft.. care" he said it with a mischievous undertone in it and the fact that Lan Xi Chen has not heard anything from his brother last night patrol piqued Lan Xi Chen interest more on the visiting disciple. 

"Wei Wu Xian!" the person that Lan Xi Chen believes as the young master of Jiang sect (with his purple robes) called on the young master in front of him with a voice loud enough not to be breaking the rule. And even then, the brother of his is looking at that young master with a slight frown on his face. 

"Okay!" Wei Wu Xian answered back. Its high time for them to go so that they do not to miss the first lesson today. Wei Wu Xian make a quick salute still with the permanent smile on his lips to Lan Xi Chen who saluted in return before he turn away and ready to rush. He can see the young master Jiang with a hand on his face, Lan Xi Chen guesses that he remembers that the Cloud Recesses prohibits running.

"Wei Ying" Lan Zhan has moved fast enough to tug at Wei Wu Xian robe effectively stopping him mid moving. 

Wei Wu Xian look at him with wide eyes. However, that will not be able to match the shock that Lan Xi Chen feels for the first time in his life. 

"Running is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses" was what Lan Wang Ji flatly said afterwards. Wei Wu Xian blinked his eyes.

"Wang Ji, you should know better not to address young master Wei like that. Young master Wei, I am deeply-" 

"Pfft hahaha, its okay young master Lan" Young master Wei does not appear even fazed on the lack of etiquette that Lan Wang Ji shown (for the first time in his life). And he even laughs easily at it? "Lan Zhan.. Lan Zhan.. Is it because of last night? I did say you could call my name." Wei Wu Xian chuckles as he shares an amused look at the young disciple who continue to stares silently at him with the same expressionless face.

"okay, okay, no running in Cloud Recesses right?" Wei Wu Xian repeated in cajoling tone. His memories went back to their meeting last night and he can help but to feel amused at the young disciple who really is determined to stop every wrong conduct that Wei Wu Xian is going to do. That is really in contrast to the expressionless face he wore as he impolitely address an older disciple. Its as if he regarded Wei Wu Xian as a child that need to be guided. How cute!

Despite hearing Wei Wu Xian promise, instead of letting Wei Wu Xian robe go, Lan Wang Ji bowed for a permission to leave to his older brother before calmly striding to Wei Wu Xian side and takes his hand in his. All the while his brother, Wei Wu Xian and the two young master of Nie sect and Jiang sect stares wide eyed.

"No running. Go to class" He says as a finality before guiding Wei Wu Xian by his hand to walk calmly.

Wei Wu Xian who is too surprised to react, allow himself to be tugged by the small hand before he finally burst in giggles. The serious expression in the young disciple face as he continues to walks both of them to a gaping Jiang Cheng fill Wei Wu Xian in a bizarre happy way. 

"Hahaha, okay, so Lan Zhan will escort me?" 

"Mnn" 

At that Wei Wu Xian can not help but to burst in another round of laugh. With a mirth and biggest grin in his face, he let the precious cute child leads the both of them to the first class today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the english as always

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what to do with this except that I have to let this go before continuing the other story.
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
